I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa
by BlueDream1
Summary: Little Aaron is in for a surprise of his life... Written as a part of LF s Secret Santa.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa_

**Pairing: **Jack & Kate

**Rating:** T

**Author´s Note:** Written for **glory19** as a part of LF´s Secret Santa. ;) Russ, I wish you a very Merry Christmas and I hope you´ll like it. The theme might sound a bit childish, but, hey, it´s Christmas, we all get to be childish on that day :)

_**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa**_

**Chapter 1**

He dialed the number and waited for her to pick up, flipping the pages of a file he had in front of himself and occasionally scrambling down some notes. He heard her voice on the other side of the line and stopped with what he was doing, leaning back in his chair and relaxing for the first time that day.

˝Kate, it´s me. ˝he said softly.

˝Hey. ˝she replied back, trying to sound cheerful; but he knew she must be exhausted.

Aaron had come down with chickenpox a couple of days earlier, so she had been spending days with a miserable four year old who was itchy all over his body and, on top of it, had been forced to spend Christmas period locked inside. He was grumpy and needy and Jack wished nothing more than to be able to stay home with them and help her out, but he had an important surgery on a nine year old scheduled for the day after tomorrow, so he had been spending days at the hospital, returning home late at night when both Kate and Aaron would be more than spent. He felt guilty for leaving them to deal with it on their own; but at least he would have the Christmas day off, and he was looking forward to experience the holiday through child´s eyes again.

˝How are you? ˝he asked, knowing the answer before she even said it. She´d always tried to appear tougher than she was.

˝I´m fine. A bit tired, but I´ll live. ˝she said with a small smile. ˝You? ˝

˝Okay. Going through the case once again and then I´ll go to check on the boy, see if he needs anything. How´s Aaron? ˝

˝Physically better, he´s not as itchy as before; but mentally…poor guy, you should see him. He´s crushed that he can´t go to meet Santa in the mall. He thinks Santa will be mad that he didn´t come and won´t leave him any gifts. It´d actually be funny if he wasn´t so down. ˝she said and Jack chuckled slightly. The boy had the most adorable pouting face he had ever seen, so he knew it couldn´t be easy to Kate to watch him mope around the house all day.

˝Listen, about that…I have an idea. ˝he said and heard her perk up on the other side of the line.

˝What kind of an idea? ˝

˝You´ll see. I´ll be home around eight – just make sure he´s still up, okay? ˝

˝Okay. What kind of an idea? ˝she repeated.

Jack chuckled. He knew he´d stirred her interest and that she wasn´t the one to give up so easily.

Luckily, he was saved from any further interrogation by a knock on the door.

˝Dr Shephard, sorry for interrupting, but Dr Morrison would like to talk to you. ˝his assistant, Jayne, said, peeking through the half-open door.

He nodded and motioned her to wait a little; then turned his attention back to Kate.

˝Nice try, babe, but it´s not going to work. Listen, I have to go now. Just make sure he´s still awake, okay? Love you. ˝

˝Love you too. ˝Kate replied; and the next moment she heard the line going dead.

She put down the phone with a frown. _What could he possibly have in mind?_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments ;) Here´s chapter 2:

**Chapter 2**

The doorbell rang at 8pm sharp and she hurried to open it – the curiosity had been killing her all day. But despite all the scenarios she had come up with, nothing…nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her once she opened the door.

It wasn´t Jack; or at least that´s what she had thought originally, before the shock wore off and she started to recognize his features under the long white beard he carried attached to his face.

˝Jack…what the…? ˝

But the rest of the question died as her eyes moved off of her face and travelled down his body. He was wearing a Santa suit, complete with a black belt buckle, fake stomach and a pair of huge dark boots. He saw her eyes lit as the realization hit her and he chuckled, loving to see her excited like a little girl.

˝I figured that if Aaron can´t come to meet Santa, Santa will come to meet him. ˝he explained, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips before peeking inside. ˝Is he awake? ˝

˝Yeah, he´s…he´s in the living room watching _Mickey´s Special_.˝ she stuttered, still very much shocked; as she closed the door behind them. ˝But where did you…? ˝

˝We have one at the hospital, to cheer up kids that have to spend Christmas there, so I asked Steve if I could borrow it for a day and – here I am. ˝he said, smiling, as he spread his arms and turned around on the spot so she could ˝inspect˝ him.

˝You´re amazing, you know that? ˝she said; touched with the effort he put in to cheer Aaron up.

˝So I´ve been told. ˝he joked, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

˝Come on…let´s make his day. ˝Kate said and, together, they headed towards the room.

...

It had taken both of them a great deal of effort not to crack up when they saw the little boy´s eyes widen in shock as they stepped into the living room. Shock turned in surprise, surprise in astonishment; and when the realization hit in, Aaron scrambled to his feet – nearly trapping over his blanket – and run towards Jack.

˝Santa! Santa! ˝he screamed, launching himself at Jack and wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. ˝You _came_! ˝

˝Wow, boy, you sure _are_ happy to see me. ˝Jack said, holding back laugh; as he bent down and peeled the boy off of his legs, picking him up and carrying him towards one of the armchairs, where he seated both of them down. ˝My elf told me that there was a little boy in this house that couldn´t come to see me because he´s sick, so I´ve come here to meet you. Now, tell Santa…what would you like for Christmas? ˝he said, in his best imitation of Santa´s voice.

Kate stood at the doorway, taping the interaction between ˝Santa˝ Jack and Aaron with a camera; a big smile adorning her face. She knew how hard it had been for Jack to change his mind and decide to give them a chance, the little boy with his bright blue eyes and blonde hair a constant reminder to him of his sister and all the people they´d left behind; so to see him go through all of this just to cheer Aaron up made her love him even more. He might not believe that, but he was a _great_ father figure to Aaron and she just wished he could see himself through her _and_ Aaron´s eyes.

˝And have you been a good boy? ˝she heard him ask Aaron and she snapped out of her thoughts.

˝Yeah, I have, I weally have! Wlight, Mommy? ˝Aaron said excitedly and she laughed.

˝Yeah, Santa, he _really_ has been. ˝she replied with a smile, grinning at the happiness on Aaron´s face because she had confirmed it to Santa.

˝Then I´m sure you´ll get that puppy you want so much. ˝Jack said, winking at Kate; knowing that a tiny, adorable white lab was sleeping peacefully (or, more probably, wrecking everything he could get his pawns on) in his apartment at this very moment.

Aaron´s face lit up and, for a moment, he seemed speechless; then he wrapped his arms around Jack and gave him what Jack was sure had been the biggest hug ever. ˝Thank you, Santa! You´le the best Santa evel! ˝

Jack smiled at the excitement in Aaron´s voice. ˝Haha, well, thank you, little one. Now…I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you won´t scratch those tiny spots you have, no matter how much they itch and that you´ll listen to your Mommy, okay? ˝he said and the little boy eagerly nodded; still too astonished that _Santa_ was there to fully realize what he was agreeing to. ˝Who, btw, looks very pretty tonight. ˝Jack added, winking at Kate and making her smile.

˝Mommy is always pwetty. ˝Aaron agreed.

˝_That_…I´m sure she is. ˝Jack said lovingly, locking his eyes with her; and was happy to see he had managed to make her blush.

Kate felt the heat that had nothing to do with the temperature in the house assail her cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze. ˝Come on, sweetie, it´s way past your bedtime and it´s been a long day. Plus, I´m sure Santa has more children to visit tonight. ˝

Aaron seemed a bit disappointed, but at the end agreed that other kids deserved to be cheered up too, so he got off of Santa´s lap, gave him one last hug and, after making him promise to give his greetings to the reindeers, especially Prancer who, for some reason, was his favorite; took hold of Kate´s hand as they headed upstairs.

˝Mommy, Santa said I´d get a puppy! ˝Jack heard him whisper excitedly to Kate as they climbed the stairs and he smiled; knowing that life with a puppy, especially such a playful puppy, would be a challenge, but looking forward to it nevertheless.

...

He felt her wrap her arms around him from behind and he turned around, smiling at her as he wrapped his own around her waist and pulled her close.

˝That was quick. ˝he commented, placing a small kiss on her lips. ˝Don´t tell me he´s already out? ˝

Kate smiled, shaking her head. ˝God, no. I just told him to go brush his teeth and wait for me in bed while I go to say something to Santa. ˝she said seductively.

˝Oh, yeah? And what is it that you wanted to say to him? ˝he asked teasingly, accepting the game as he moved his lips down her neck, agonizingly slowly.

˝That I love him and that he´ll be more than well rewarded later for what he´s done tonight. ˝she said suggestively, bringing her arms up and locking them around his neck.

˝Well, then…Santa wants to say that he loves you too and that he´s looking forward to his reward later tonight. ˝he whispered, closing the distance between them and swallowing her lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

_Meanwhile…in Aaron´s room…_

˝Oh, no! I folgot to tell him to thank the elf that told him I was fick. Maybe I can still catch him. ˝Aaron said, pushing the covers away and sliding off the bed, not bothering to close the door as he rushed out of his room.

_Back in the living room…_

˝I love you. ˝she breathed out, looking up at him as they finally pulled away to get some air.

He took hold of the lose curl, stroking her cheek in the process, and gently tucked it behind her ear.

˝I love you too. ˝he whispered, never breaking the eye contact as he leaned in to capture her lips again; her arms tightening around his neck as her whole body seemed to mold into his.

They continued kissing; neither of them seeing a little blonde boy watching them from the top of the stairs…..


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the delay – I´ve had so many family and relatives visiting these last couple of days that, between that and all the cakes and food preparing, didn´t have time to be online much.

Anyway, here´s the next update...

**Chapter 3**

˝Hey, goober, sorry I´m late, I got caught up talking with Santa. ˝Kate said as she entered his bedroom; Jack, this time his _real_ self, following behind. ˝But, hey, look who I ran into in the hallway.˝

˝Hey, buddy. ˝Jack said, leaning down to give Aaron a kiss.

˝We´ll let Jack change his clothes while I read you the bedtime story, okay? ˝Kate offered; picking up the book from the nightstand and placing herself in the chair next to Aaron´s bed.

˝No, I want Jack, not you! ˝Aaron said, rather rudely, as he pushed her hand away.

Jack looked at Kate and she returned him the look, puzzled. ˝Sweetie, what´s wrong? ˝

˝I want _Jack_. ˝Aaron stubbornly repeated, crossing his arms on his chest and refusing to look at her.

˝O-kay, then…I´ll…I´ll leave you with Jack. ˝she mumbled, hurt; heading for the door.

˝Kate…˝Jack tried, taking hold of her arm, but she stopped him and he let her go; but not before he managed to get a glimpse at her eyes, that were slowly starting to fill with tears. He knew that, normally, she wouldn´t be this sensitive, but she was tired and still a bit feverish, and it all gathered up.

He watched her cross the hallway and disappear downstairs; then turned towards Aaron again, who was still sitting on his bed in the same, pissed off position.

˝Hey, buddy…˝Jack started carefully, deciding to cheer him up a bit before trying to get out of him whatever it was troubling him. ˝Your Mom told me you had a special visitor this evening. ˝he offered, choosing to play the Santa card and not knowing that he was practically adding salt to the wound. ˝Did you have a good time with Santa? ˝he asked softly, sitting down on the chair next to the bed; but Aaron just shrugged.

Jack stared at him, confused. The boy was practically bubbling with excitement a couple of minutes earlier – _what could have happened in such a short period of time to make him so angry and depressed?_ He decided to leave the whole Santa thing for a while and change topic. ˝Okay, …you don´t want want to talk about it, how about I read you a story then? ˝he asked, picking up two of Aaron´s currently favorites. ˝Which one do you want: _Santa and his reindeers_ or _The Night Santa Came down the Chimney_? ˝he said, holding them in front of Aaron to pick.

˝I want no one. No Santa stowies! ˝Aaron demanded, pushing at the books with all the strength he could muster.

Jack remained puzzled. _Did he do something from playing Santa that made Aaron hate the old guy?_ He played back the events of the evening in his head, but he could find nothing wrong. On contrary, Aaron had been happy and excited the whole time.

He put the books down; then turned towards the boy again. ˝What´s the matter, buddy? Why are you so sad? ˝

Aaron said nothing, but Jack could see his bottom lip starting to quiver.

˝Come on…you know you can tell me anything. ˝he coaxed gently.

˝No, I can´t. ˝Aaron finally said, his voice close to breaking down. ˝I can´t tell you because you´ll get mad at Mommy and you´ll leave. ˝he breathed out, so sad and beat that Jack could feel his heart break for the boy.

˝Hey…˝he said, getting out of the chair and placing himself down on the side of the bed. ˝I don´t know what made you so sad, ˝he said, taking hold of Aaron´s hand, ˝but whatever it is I´m sure it´s not as bad as you think; especially not bad enough to make me leave you and Mommy, okay? Now, come on, tell me. ˝he tried, but Aaron just shook his head.

˝Okay, if I promise you I won´t leave you and Mommy, will you tell me then? ˝he asked; and Aaron looked up.

˝Pinky swear? ˝

Jack laughed. ˝Fine, pinky swear. ˝he said and made the gesture with Aaron. ˝Now, tell me. ˝

˝Mommy put me in bed and t-told me to stay thele while she goes to say bye to Santa…˝Aaron started, playing with Jack´s fingers. ˝But I wemembeled that I folgot to t-tell him s-something so I went downstails a-and…a-and…˝the boy stuttered, his voice breaking down as he fought the tears.

˝And then what happened? ˝Jack asked gently, curious to see what had made him so upset.

˝I…I went d-downstails and…and s-saw…˝

˝Saw what? Come on, buddy, I promise I won´t get mad. ˝Jack said sweetly, thinking Aaron had made some mischief or something.

˝I saw M-Mommy k-kissing S-Santa! ˝Aaron let out, crying in earnest now.

Jack looked at him, confused for a second; then, realizing what it was that Aaron had seen, started to smile. Not wanting Aaron to think he was making fun of him, he pulled him closer to his chest, hugging him tightly and letting him cry it out; not wanting it to last too long, but long enough till he was sure he could face him again without cracking up...

* * *

I´d also like to wish you all the best in the new 2011. Sadly, it´s our first year without Jate (at least new Jate, ´cause I´m sure they´ll always be there in our hearts) and it feels weird not to wish you new Jate scenes and a jiss and a jex and a jaby and all the stuff we´d been wishing to each other over the past 6 years; but, on the other hand, we´ve got our last year´s wish fulfilled and we should be happy for it; because we´ve got such epic Jate that we couldn´t have even dreamed all of that was possible. So I hope everyone´s happy about it and as for the jisses/jexes and jabies...well, that´s why we have fics ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews and here´s the fourth (and last) chapter.

p.s. For those of you who are reading my Christmas Drabbles fic too, I apologize for neglecting it and I promise a new chapter very soon ;)

**Chapter 4**

He found her in the living room, standing next to the Christmas tree and looking out of the window, seeming pensive and sad and not even hearing him until he came behind her, frightening her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

˝Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. ˝he said, turning her around, only to find out that she had been crying. ˝Hey...don´t cry. ˝he said, cupping her face in his hands and gently brushing away the tears from her cheeks. ˝It´s nothing serious. Kinda funny, actually. ˝he said, chuckling; and she gave him a quizzical look.

˝He saw us earlier. _Kissing_. ˝he added; smiling as he saw the realization hit her.

˝Oh, God…˝Kate said, brining her hand to her mouth.

˝He thought you were cheating on me with Santa. ˝Jack explained with a chuckle; laughing as she buried her head in his chest, embarrassed.

˝Oh, God…What…what did you tell him? ˝she asked, pulling away a bit so she could look up at him, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. _Her son saw her kissing Santa Claus_. She didn´t know if there actually _was_ a list of What-NOT-To-Do-When-You´re-A-Parent, but she was sure that making out with Santa was among the top five.

˝I told him that Santa was just delivering a message from me. ˝Jack said simply, smiling as he saw the relief wash all over her face.

˝And he bought it? ˝she asked, suspiciously.

˝Kate…the kid believes that an old man is capable of going around the world in just one night; _of course_ he bought this one too. ˝he joked, pinching her nose playfully. ˝Come on, perk up. I´d tell you to go upstairs to see for yourself that everything´s alright, but he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, so it wouldn't make much sense anyway. ˝he said, chuckling. ˝But since he´s already out, I say we continue where we left because, if I´m not mistaken, _someone_ has promised me a big reward earlier. ˝he teased, raising his eyebrows; and she laughed, shaking her head and then kissing him; first slowly and gently; then more and more greedier, her need to be with him growing as she pushed him backwards; him falling on the couch and her following right behind, not leaving him a chance to say anything as she hungrily attacked his mouth, her tongue dueling with his in a merciless rhythm as her hands flew to his belt buckle.

˝Hate to ruin the party, babe…˝Jack said, pulling out of the kiss and pushing her hands away. ˝but we should really take this upstairs. Unless we want Aaron in therapy until he´s 30. ˝he added, making her laugh; both of them laughing as they got off of the couch and started picking up the clothes.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding into him and making him swallow a loud groan.

˝You´re _so_ gonna pay for that. ˝he mumbled, tightening his hold on her as he sprinted out of the living room, taking two steps at a time as she buried her face in his neck; her giggles echoing across the now abandoned hallway, knowing that he´ll keep his promise and that she´ll enjoy very much him doing it…


End file.
